Transitions
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Grandine never told Wendy about what it would be like to transition into womanhood. So when she wakes up one morning and sees her blood on the sheets, she wonders if she's dying. Wendy-centric.


Summary: Grandine never told Wendy about what it would be like to transition into womanhood. So when she wakes up one morning and sees her blood on the sheets, she wonders if she's dying. Wendy-centric.

A/N: I'm not too sure where this plot bunny came from, but here it is! A little Wendy-centric fic about growing up and how everyone reacts to it. Possibly a little crack because if this really happened in FT, I'm pretty sure the guys would pass out.

**Transitions**

Grandine never told Wendy about what it would like to transition into womanhood. Wendy had just passed toddlerhood and was much too young to understand, so the dragon didn't even bother to tell her.

In hindsight though, Wendy wishes that Grandine at least _tried_.

When she wakes up one morning and sees her blood on the sheets, she wonders if she's dying. She's puzzled though, because she doesn't feel a lot of pain except for the cramps in her stomach.

"C-Carla?" She whispers, and her Exceed comes into sight. "I'm bleeding... I don't remember getting hurt yesterday."

The Exceed frowns. "I smell your blood, and that's odd. But I haven't the faintest idea... unless you're going into heat?"

Wendy blushes. "N-n-no! At least... I don't think so...?"

The cramps eventually subside and she manages to clean up most of the blood before shakily making her way to Erza's room and knocking timidly on the middle door.

The requip mage opens up and beams when she sees the sky dragon slayer. "Good morning Wendy. Did you need something?"

Wendy blushes, but Erza-nee should be able to help. "I-I'm bleeding and I don't remember getting hurt yesterday."

Erza frowns. "Where are you bleeding?"

"From m-my legs,"

A relieved grin appears on the redhead's face, followed by a look of amusement. "I'm guessing you've never received the talk?"

Wendy exchanges a look with Carla, who looks just as clueless as she feels. "No...?"

"Well come on in. I'll explain what's happening."

* * *

Half an hour later, Wendy is both relieved and mortified.

Erza is still in her room, sitting at her desk and laughing from when Wendy asked if she was dying.

The S-class mage gave her a bunch of pads and tampons, explaining how to use them and suggesting she try a couple before deciding which she felt most comfortable with, before sending her away with a sly grin and commenting, "Welcome to womanhood."

Wendy goes back to her room with the feminine products in hand, intent on taking a nice hot bath to hopefully relieve the cramps.

However, that doesn't go according to plan.

Lucy and Juvia drop by a little later with a couple different teas that they say should help with her cramps. Levy leaves a couple books with more details on her monthly cycles and recipes she can try to help with cramps. Cana, Evergreen, and Lisanna tell her that they will keep the guys from bothering her.

When she finally finds herself alone with Carla, she doesn't know whether she wants to scream or cry or laugh.

How do all the girls deal with bleeding and cramps _every month_?

* * *

To Wendy's amusement and horror, the girls rally around her and are fiercely maternally protective of her.

And when word gets around that "little Wendy is finally becoming a woman!" the males leave her alone, frightened (because Erza's sending everyone glares and Mirajane's smiling sweetly with that glint in her eye) and they timidly ask how they can help.

When Natsu cluelessly asks what is wrong, he actually gets pummeled by his fellow males. Gray immediately offers to make her ice packs (to which Natsu claims heat packs should help better) and Gajeel offers to beat Natsu up. Elfman tells her that it isn't manly to leave her alone so she can ask him for anything (to which his sisters beam at him with pride) and Freed offers to write a rune to decrease the volume of sound around her so she can have a bit of peace and quiet.

Laxus actually ends up taking her to the store so she can buy more feminine products. She's surprised when she comes back to him and sees various chocolates and ice cream and cake - and are those chick flicks? - in the cart. When Wendy blinks at the lightning dragon slayer in surprise, he scratches the side of his head nervously. "Evergreen used to make me buy her those. She said they helped."

Wendy beams, despite her embarrassment.

Maybe having cramps aren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
